Pilot
Pilot is the pilot episode of Glee. The episode covers the formation of the club, and introduces the main characters in the series. Plot The start of the school day finds the Cheerios cheer squad relentlessly through their practice, led by their merciless coach , Sue Sylvester. Meanwhile, the football team surrounds the stylishly weary Kurt. After allowing Kurt to remove his Marc Jacobs jacket and manbag, the team unceremoniously tosses Kurt into the dumpster. Spanish teacher Will Schuester eyes the school trophy case, in particular, a tribute to former Glee coach Lillian Adler. Later, after a slow-paced Spanish class, Will sits in the teacher's lounge with germaphobe Emma Pillsbury, the football coach and a caustic Sue. Will learns that the glee teacher, Sandy Ryerson (Stephen Tobolowsky) was fired. Will visits principal Figgins and asks to take over the glee club. Kurt, the stuttering Tina, and talented Mercedes audition for a hopeful Will. Fame-hungry Rachel Berry purposefully and confidently auditions, in spite of her private revelation that she was the one who got Sandy fired for inappropriate touching. After a disastrous first rehearsal, Rachel is upset that Will has cast Artie (Kevin McHale) as the lead, especially since Artie is wheelchair bound. Will and Rachel talk and Rachel tells him she needs a male lead who can follow her musically and physically. Rachel reveals that she is tired of being hated and laughed at, and doesn't want to make a fool out of herself. Will meets with Principal Figgins, who tells him that he can't use the auditorium anymore, because Alcoholics Anonymous needs it for meetings and will pay rental fees. Will and Figgins strike a bargain: Glee can use the auditorium until Nationals. If they do well, they get to keep the auditorium. If they bomb, they will give it up. Figgins agrees, on the condition that Will runs detention - for free. Terri Schuester is exasperated at her work because he employee Howard can't fold a fitted sheet. Will surprises Terri with a roast beef sandwich and news that he'll be working late for awhile. Will runs into Sandy who is shopping for a toilet seat cover. Sandy tells Will that he's thrilled to be out of school and that he's making more money re-selling medical marijuana to other teachers. Sandy slips Will a sample packet saying, "First one's free." At school, Sue and Will talk. Will asks if some of the Cheerios want to join glee. Sue explains the school caste system to Will, noting that kids in glee are "sub-basement." Sue tells Will that kids like to know what they are. Emma gets gum on her shoe while walking to school. Will, passes by and stops to help her. Emma advises Will to make glee more popular by getting some of the popular kids to sign up. With help from the football coach, Will talks to the jocks about Glee and puts up an audition sheet. Later, after only getting joke names written on the sign-up sheet, a dejected Will hears singing coming from the boy's locker room. Following the sound, Will finds Finn Hudson singing in the shower. A desperate Will blackmails Finn into joining glee by telling him that marijuana was found in his locker, producing the marijuana supplied to him by Sandy. Despite Finn's protests, he ultimately agrees to join glee so he doesn't upset his mother. Finn privately reveals that his father died in Iraq. His love for music came from the Emerald Dreams lawn guy, who his mother took up with when Finn was young. After the lawn guy dumped his mother, Finn resolved to do whatever it took to make his mother proud. In rehearsals, Finn and Rachel sing the solos in "You're the One That I Want" from Grease. Will is hopeful that the glee club will get better and more people. That night, Will and Terri work on a puzzle in Terri's craft room. Will asks Terri to chaperone a field trip with the glee club to see last year's winner of Nationals, Vocal Adrenaline. Will and Terri argue about how she doesn't have to time to help. Will confronts Terri with her Pottery Barn shopping habit, opening the craft closet to reveal mahogany toilet brush holders. Terri defensively tells Will that there is nothing wrong with wanting nice things. At school, Will posts a sign-up sheet in the teacher's lounge for chaperones for the field trip. Emma quickly signs up. At football practice, Finn lies to teammate Puck about missing Saturday practice, telling Puck that his mother is having surgery to have her prostate removed. While at the other school to see their potential rivals perform, Rachel makes her play for Finn. Finn tells her that he already has a girlfriend, the president of the celibacy club, Quinn (Dianna Agron.) Emma and Will share a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Will confides in Emma about his marital problems. Vocal Adrenaline, the Glee Club's rival and last year's winner at Nationals perform "Rehab", to a rousing standing ovation. Will, Emma, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn sit, dumbfounded by the talent of the group. At school, Finn is surrounded by his football teammates. Puck tells him that women don't have prostates. Discovered, Finn admits the lie and is paintballed by the team. At home, Will is surprised by Terri, who announces that she is pregnant. Thrilled about the pregnancy, but worried about how he will provide for a family on a teacher's salary, Will tells the Glee Club the next day that he's leaving school in two weeks. Finn wonders if he no longer has to be in Glee if Will is leaving. In the Director's Cut, Will goes to the auditorium and sees a guitar. So, he sits in a chair and starts to sing 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'. And, while the song is playing, Emma can be seen seeing a Thunderclap book where it can be seen, Emma draws a heart around Will's head in a photo of him winning the prize of the Teacher of the Year, comfirming her crush to Will. Rachel vows to continue on without Will. Will fills out a job application for an accounting firm. Emma tells him that she's made an appointment for him in the career center. Will agrees to go. Rachel confronts Finn about missing Glee practice. Rachel tells Finn that he can't worry about what other people think about him. The football team meets up with Finn with a surprise. Artie, trapped in a porta-potty by the team, yells for help. Puck tells Finn that he gets to do the first flip of the porta-potty. Finn lets Artie out, and tells the team that he's going back to glee. Over Puck's protests, Finn tells him that both the football team and glee need him to win, so he'll do both. While pushing Artie to practice, Finn sees the Emerald Green guy spraying the football field singing to "Don't Stop Believin'". Finn apologizes to the Glee Club for leaving and then organizes them. Artie agrees to get the jazz band to play for them at rehearsals, Mercedes will do costumes, and Rachel will choreograph. Emma shows Will a tape of himself at the 1993 Glee Club at Nationals. Will admits that it was the greatest moment of his life, and that at that moment, he knew who he was in the world. Will tells Emma that he feels the same way now, knowing that he has a baby on the way, and that he must provide for his family. Emma tells him that life worth living must be one that he's passionate about. As Will leaves the school, he hears the kids singing 'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Following the sound, he steps into the auditorium to discover that the kids are actually good, really good. Will makes his decision - to stay and help the kids get to Nationals. Unknown to Will, an envious and competitive Sue and the Cheerios watch from above. Puck also watches from the entrance, watching Finn. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson *Patrick Gallagher as Coach Ken Tanaka *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson *Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez Co-Stars *Ben Bledsoe as Hank Saunders *Justin Gaston as Football Player *Melanie Henderson as Barb *Aaron Hendry as Darren *Jerry Phillips as Young Finn *Taisha Monique Clark as Giselle *Jane Galloway Heitz as Lillian Adler Featured Music *'"Where Is Love?"': From the musical "Oliver!" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver!, sung by Hank Saunders and Sandy Ryerson *'"Respect"': by Aretha Franklin, sung by Mercedes Jones *'"Mr. Cellophane"': from Chicago, sung by Kurt Hummel *'"I Kissed A Girl"': by Katy Perry, sung by Tina Cohen-Chang *'"On My Own"': from Les Miserables, sung by Rachel Berry *'"Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat"': from Guys and Dolls, sung by New Directions *'"Can't Fight This Feeling"': by REO Speedwagon, sung by Finn Hudson *'"Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'"': by Journey, sung by Finn Hudson and Darren *'"You're The One That I Want"': from Grease, sung by New Directions *'"Rehab"': by Amy Winehouse, sung by Vocal Adrenaline *'"Leaving on a Jet Plane"': by John Denver, sung by Will Schuester (Only in the Director's Cut of the Pilot) *'"Don't Stop Believin'"': by Journey, sung by New Directions (Main Song) Quotes Download The Pilot Script Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Rachel Berry Category:Rachel-Finn Relationship Category:Finn Hudson Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Will Schuester Category:Terri Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Don't Stop Believin'